cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Awsome57 Blaxer
57 was a secret spy/agent that had affiliation with Captain Mob, his former right hand man. Blaxer was accepted into many squads, one being the very presteigous "<-- THE WAR EAGLE -->", and also his own, that was named "the mercinaries" which had approximately 45 members in it. Blaxer had many bases as well, his most infamous being his Mustafar lot, that was his ultimate go-to base that had artillery, people, rooms, soldiers, and safety. The Coruscant Luxury Chambers lot he had was where all of his evil Sith shrines, furniture and weapons were held. He had Mandolorian prisoners there too. His Rylot lot was his 2nd choice alert or safety base. It had separate rooms and building structures with different colors for different or separate plans on attacks or suspects. He had a suspect hologram device to show him what his target looked like and plans on his walls on how to carry out his various and strategic missions. His Ryloth base also had a stair-like walking structure he created and an accelerated jumping pad at the top of it so he could break through the barrier of his lot by jumping over it and he could explore the whole, entire lot of Ryloth that way and could hide anywhere beyond the barrier if he needed to. And his last base worth mentioning is his Umbaran base that was solely for wars and battles. On the separate huts and buildings on the lot there were very rare damage decals like burn, scratch, and saber markings he dealed for on the Card Assault mini game. Blaxer was at one point, temporarily banned from CWA. He visited a random players Attack Cruiser Lot, and for some reason, when he entered the gunning room, he was granted access to move around the players items and to add or delete items and even to rename the lot.... like he was the owner of it. He didn't move around or change much, but about 2 weeks after that incident he wasn't able to get on and he was temporarily banned because the operators thought he had hacked into the game. He had many other amazing glitches be presented to him as he played the game. Some like: being inside of the shield in the interactive Ryloth battle map, exploring beyond the shields and blocks on MANY different housing lots, exploring outside of the Jedi Temple into the city many times, and being on top of the separist's ships in the sky on the interactive Umbara map. Thus, why one of his best names on the game was "josiah glitchmaster". Blaxer had various names he went by in his time with CWA. The incomplete list is:- the mercinary, josiah glitchmaster, darth underworld (kinda famous), general radical (most famous), and lastly Awsome57 Blaxer (the legend). Blaxer had countless conspiracies that he lived through and dealt with. His final name in the game was even a conspiracy because it was the name of a player he ran into when he was general radical and that player tried to assassinate him when he ran into him on a random players Geonosis lot. A long time after that incident, Radical decided to steal his name and reincarnate him. Blaxer's greatest foe is "Nights Assassin", and under him is "KMS Bismark". Nights Assassin tried to eliminate Blaxer a long time after the two had an argument in the jedi temple. Somehow, even years later, Nights Assassin brought a henchman with him and caught Blaxer on the Ryloth battle field that was always heavily populated and had many different servers. Nights Assassin and his henchman tried to take out Blaxer but weren't successful. They chased him around to the very back of the field, where nobody goes to unless you're up to something, to try to kill him but Blaxer ported just in time before any heavy blows could be struck. Blaxer was gifted the Title of a Duelist because of his accuracy on all of the Lightsaber Duel challenges, and his ability to battle anyone with just about any weapon you hand him. He was an amazing Duelist, as he had defeated Darth maul at his Sith Acedemy many times earning Darth Maul's lightsaber, and also beat all the Lightsaber Duel challenges there were, including the Ataru Mastery Pack, which means he beat Quinlan Vos and Master Yoda to achieve that. The reward for completing that Expansion Pack was the gift of Yoda's lightsaber and the Coruscant Luxury Chambers. Blaxer always kept his identity safe after he reincarnated Awsome57 Blaxer. He always wore a blue mask that he got during a Halloween event to keep his identity anonymous and safe. A pretty unorthodox way of keeping it private. Blaxer is a super soldier that had his abilities, characteristics, and his health enhanced at a top secret base on a Kamino lot. Blaxer is not sure how many others have been or were enhanced, but he vaguely remembers being in the base that had 2 separate molecule changing and enhancing machines working on him. He woke up in a daze, on the right side of the machines wondering what had happened. He managed to escape before anyone knew anything or found out. As far as he knows at least. He described the base as a huge, stronghold with vast, mostly empty rooms (except for the machines). But regardless of his past, Blaxer now lives his life trying to track down all of his foes he met, or had targets on in CWA. He has been briefly successful so far, as he did track down KMS Bismark in the game DCUO, playing as a reincarnated Saitorr. When Blaxer found KMS though, he had already been taken out. He was unconscious on the roof of the Ace Chemicals building near the back where hardly any henchmen of joker go. So as Awsome57 Blaxer keeps fighting for his past and present, while tracking down his targets and foes, there are huge questions he is facing right now. Who took out KMS Bismark, for what reason, and is it in any way affiliated with him??! We'll find out soon.... -Awsome57 Blaxer Category:Dark empress